Cole
'Cole '''is a major protagonist in ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the Black Ninja of Earth. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja along with the other three Ninja. Biography Early Life As a child, Cole's father sent him to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, hoping that he would follow in his footsteps and become a dancer. Unwilling to do so but reluctant to displease his father, Cole secretly ran away from the school, occasionally writing to his father to claim that he was still following the dancer's path. Cole began drifting from place to place, always seeking new challenges to test his strength and skill. He first met Sensei Wu while climbing the highest mountain in Ninjago. Learning that he had great potential, he followed the old master to the Monastery of Spinjitzu and began training to become a ninja. Way of the Ninja Eventually, Cole was joined in his training by two others, Jay and Zane. After they had trained together for a time, Sensei Wu assigned them to attack his newest student, Kai, as part of the latter's final test. While he was preparing for bed, the three snuck into the monastery and surrounded him. The Golden Weapon Their fight against Kai eventually took them out into the training yard only for Wu to break up the fight. Like the others, Cole was reluctant when their sensei revealed Kai would be the fourth member of the team, stating that the three were already solid together. Wu quickly quieted the matter and provided the Ninja with new gis using Spinjitzu. Cole's suit however remained black, as Wu pronounced him the black Ninja of Earth. After Wu explained their purpose, he announced that they would now leave to claim the first Golden Weapon. As a team building exercise, Wu had the Ninja pull him in the carriage to the Caves of Despair. On the way, the four Ninja told the circumstances of how they met Sensei Wu and agreed that if it hadn't been for their sensei, they would never be seen together. Upon arriving at the Caves of Despair, Cole formulated a plan on how to infiltrate the Skulkin camp, but was unable to execute it as Kai ran off on his own. The three other Ninja followed and after stealing the map to Golden Weapons from Samukai, managed to locate the Scythe of Quakes. The Ninja hoped to sneak out while the Skulkin were busy, but Jay unintentionally alerted the skeletons to their presence and thus were waiting when the Ninja emerged from the caves. The Ninja faced their foes and in the process manged to unlock Spinjitzu. The Skeletons quickly retreated, as the Ninja unfortunately had awoken the Earth Dragon. After Kai attempted to use the Scythe to stave off the beast, Cole advised the others to use Spinjitzu to escape. King of Shadows After getting the Scythe, the Ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. Traveling by boat, the Ninja go to get the next weapon, the Shurikens of Ice. While on the boat, Sensei Wu tells the four about the Tornado of Creation and what it is capable of doing. When they get to the Frozen Wasteland, Zane goes and grabs the Shurikens, causing him to become frozen in a block of ice. By getting the Shurikens, he wakes up the Ice Dragon. The other three Ninja lift up Zane and ride him out of the Frozen Wastelands to the boat. Their next stop was to get the Nunchucks of Lightning in the Floating Ruins. When Jay grabbed the Nunchucks, the Lightning Dragon appeared. Using one of Jay's inventions, they escaped to the Forest of Tranquility. Sleeping in the Forest, Kai wakes up to see Nya standing nearby and calling his name. She runs away to the Fire Temple with Kai running after her. Cole, Jay, and Zane all are captured by the skeletons, but soon escape using Nuckal's sword Jay stole. With the skeletons achieving the three Golden Weapons, Cole, Jay and Zane try to stop them but get defeated. Weapons of Destiny Cole, Jay, and Zane went to the Fire Temple to look for Kai and Sensei Wu, but they found no sign of their friend or mentor. However, the Fire Temple quickly split in half, revealing Kai and Nya on top of the Fire Dragon - Cole, for his part, immediately hid in fear of the massive beast. Kai explained what had happened and revealed that dragons can cross into the Underworld, allowing them to follow Sensei Wu and the Skulkin, but Cole - in an attempt to avoid flying on a dragon's back - claimed that they will not all fit on the Fire Dragon's back. However, Kai got the idea to recruit the other three elemental Dragons, and Cole ended up nervously clinging to the poles on the Earth Dragon's back as the beasts crossed over to the Underworld. Upon arriving in the Underworld, the Ninja attempted to sneak past the skeletons by using stalactites, but they dropped right outside Garmadon's fortress after they mistakenly grabbed Spykor legs instead. Surrounded by hordes of spiders and skeletons, Jay suggested using the Tornado of Creation. Despite Cole's concerns about the potential "disastrous consequences" Sensei Wu had spoken of, he led the Ninja in performing the technique, allowing them to defeat their foes. With the path clear, Cole and the other Ninja entered Garmadon's fortress to find Sensei Wu battling Samukai with the Golden Weapons. He watched as his mentor was beaten by Samukai, who took up all four weapons and threatened to usurp Garmadon. However, the power overwhelmed Samukai, transforming him into a portal that he escaped into. With their enemy gone for the moment, the Ninja rushed to help Sensei Wu, taking the Golden Weapons for their own use. Flight of the Dragon Ninja Against Sensei Wu's orders to train, the Ninja spent much of their time racing with their dragons. After Jay won a race, he began trying to convince the others of his superiority. To silence his bragging teammate, Cole challenged his comrades to another race, saying that the winner would be "Dragon Master" for a month. During the race, Cole and Jay sped through the forest, dodging around the trees. Cole's dragon failed to dodge one tree, but neither rider nor steed was harmed. The Ninja regrouped as they approached the "finish line," prompting Cole to reveal his secret weapon: a roasted chicken on a pole that he dangled in front of his dragon's nose. With "the turbo" engaged, Cole quickly sped back to the Monastery, claiming victory. To his dismay, Kai claimed that they would beat him tomorrow. Cole protested that they agreed the winner would be "Dragon Master" for a month, but the others insisted that they had never agreed to the bet. An Underworldly Takeover One day, Cole went to see Sensei Wu, asking how Garmadon took control of the Underworld from Samukai. Sensei Wu thought about it for a time, and replied that he expected that the villains had discussed the matter over tea and come to an agreement. Rise of the Snakes Sensei Wu implores the Ninja to start training again to prepare for his brother's return to Ninjago, but ever since Lord Garmadon has escaped, they have done nothing but play video games and waste time. Their meeting is interrupted by Nya, bringing word that Garmadon was spotted in Jamanakai village. The out-of-shape Ninja then travel to Jamanakai village to stop Lord Garmadon, only to find the sighting to be false, and turned out to be his son who has escaped Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys "again," Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd tries to terrorize the village and rob them of their candy, threatening to release the "Serpentine" on the villagers, but is instead run out of town by the Ninja. Kai discovers he has accidentally taken Sensei Wu's bag in the rush, and finds a scroll that tells of the prophecy of Ninjago; "one ninja will rise above the others and become the "Green Ninja." The Ninja try to hold a tournament to find out who is the best of them all, and thus become the Green Ninja. Sensei Wu senses the presence of the Serpentine and quickly alerts the Ninja, who rush to the village and are able defeat the Hypnobrai. However, Skales, hypnotizes Cole before leaving town. After stealing the Snake Staff, Nya uses the anti-venom inside it to cure the villagers, but Cole remains under Skales's influence. Home After a mail delivery, Jay questions Zane why he never receives any letters from his parents, to which Zane responds he had been an orphan all his life and never knew his family. Sensei Wu tells him the Monastery is now his home, and he and the Ninja are his family, but Zane only leaves sadly. Later that night, when Zane goes outside to take out the trash from dinner, he finds a Falcon that mimics his every move, and is persuaded to follow him. He soon discovers Lloyd's treehouse, and brings the others to help destroy it the next day. After analyzing the structure, Kai thinks that if they destroy all three ropes holding up the fort, they can destroy the entire structure. The plan almost succeeds, but Skales enforces Cole's hypnotic spell, causing him to fight the Ninja and nearly bring the fort down with them on it. Sensei Wu and Nya arrive on Flame while Sensei plays a flute that breaks Cole's spell. When returning to the Monastery, they find the entire building demolished and burned to a crisp, causing the Ninja to turn on Zane and blame him for destroying their home. When they go to apologize, however, they find Zane leaving on his Dragon, Shard. Later that evening, Zane returns and explains he was following the falcon, which led him to Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja's new home. Snakebit Jay's parents, Ed and Edna arrive at the ship to visit, much to Jay's annoyance. After being embarrassed multiple times by his mother, Jay ushers his parents back to their junkyard, where they are assaulted by the Fangpyre and given the venomous snake bite while the others infect vehicles in the yard to their own evil use. The next day, Jay keeps his promise to his father and visits the junkyard with the other Ninja on foot, as the Ninja's Dragons migrated east to begin a transformation in their stage of life. When they arrive, the place is quiet. He finds Ed and Edna captive and beginning their transformation to snakes. While the Fangpyre fight the Ninja, Sensei explains the only way to change Jay's parents back is to get the anti venom from the staff. After discovering their weapons have the ability to transform into vehicles, Jay uses his Storm Fighter plane to steal the Snake Staff from the Rattlecopter. Nya creates the anti-venom before accidentally losing the staff, and Ed fixes the "defense system" Jay was working on earlier in the episode, allowing them to take flight and escape the Fangpyre. Never Trust a Snake Cole reassures Zane in the beginning of the episode by slamming his face with a pillow causing everyone to laugh. Afterwords they begin their morning exercises, where each ninja gets excited as Zane tries to recall his dream from the previous night. To Sensei's riddle "What is the best way to defeat an enemy?", Cole answers Spinjitzu although it is wrong. Each ninja seems to think they are the green ninja after Zane retells his dream in detail. Cole says that because the ninja was strong enough to lift the crate off of Zane and save him, that he must be the green ninja. After the ninja infiltrate the Bad Boys Academy, Cole cuts the ropes of the students and teachers he climbs back up the chain of the anchor to reach the top of the building. Cole encounters the Anacondri and gets tripped up by dust and a rope, causing him to drop his weapon and leaving Jay to deal with Lloyd and the Anacondri. Can of Worms Shortly after Lloyd joined the Ninja aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Cole decided to test his cooking skills by making a bowl of Violet Berry Soup. Unfortunately, three days of hard work were for naught; when he tasted the soup on the third day, it was barely edible. As Cole wondered what had gone wrong, Lloyd walked by and said that he had seen Jay adding spices to the soup when Cole wasn't looking. The Black Ninja promptly tracked his blue-clad comrade down for a stern lecture, only to be accosted by Kai in turn, who accused Cole of beating all of his high scores in Fist to Face 2. Before the argument could become too heated, Sensei Wu arrived and revealed that Lloyd was behind all of the pranks, which he hoped would teach the Ninja about the destructive power of rumors. Cole commented that the lesson was rather odd, and Sensei Wu admitted that he made it up on the spot, since his lesson book had mysteriously vanished - in fact, Lloyd had stolen it. Before anything more could be done, Nya called everyone to the bridge, where she showed her allies the pattern she detected in the locations of the Serpentine tombs. Realizing that they could now identify the locations of the remaining two tombs, Sensei Wu deployed the Ninja to try and stop Pythor from awakening the final tribes of Serpentine. Cole and Zane were sent to the Mountain of a Million Steps, with the former having a laugh at his icy comrade's pink gi (courtesy of Lloyd washing it with Kai's red gi). Once they reached the foot of the mountain, Cole had Zane climb on his back, allowing him to rapidly scale the mountain without leaving the White Ninja behind. After reaching the top of the mountain, Cole and Zane entered the Constrictai Tomb, which appeared to be devoid of life. Zane discovered several drawings on the walls, and quickly translated them into an ominous prophecy about the union of the five Serpentine tribes, the four Fangblades, and the Great Devourer. Although impressed that Zane was able to translate the drawings so well, Cole realized that the prophecy boded extremely ill for them, and told Zane that they had to return to the ship and tell the others. As Zane turned to flee, Cole suddenly sensed something moving below the ground - moments later, Constrictai General Skalidor burst from below and seized the Black Ninja with his tail. Against Cole's orders to escape, Zane ran to his leader's defense, playing the Sacred Flute to weaken Skalidor briefly. A short battle ensued, with both ninja suffering the Serpentine General's powerful grip, but Zane eventually used the flute again, leaving Skalidor vulnerable to a knockout blow from Cole's scythe. Although relieved at their small victory, Cole quickly deduced that Pythor had been expecting them, and that their friends were likely walking into another trap. When Cole and Zane arrived in the Toxic Bogs, their fears were confirmed - Pythor had released the Venomari tribe, using them and the Constrictai to corner Kai and Jay outside the Venomari Tomb. The situation worsened when the Anacondrai General stole the Sacred Flute from Zane, and the Ninja were forced back onto a log that began sinking into the corrosive sludge of the bog. Fortunately, the snakes were driven off by the arrival of a mysterious warrior piloting a large robot exoskeleton. The interloper proceeded to knock the Ninja unconscious with sleeping gas and fled before the Destiny's Bounty arrived to pick them up. The Snake King Tick Tock As the Ninja continued their training, Cole took to lifting weights in the Destiny's Bounty. Eventually, he became too strong for the heaviest available barbell to provide any challenge, forcing him to improvise - specifically, by having Jay and Nya sit on either head of the barbell while he lifted it. Later, he watched Zane attempting to beat his old breath-holding record, sharing Kai and Jay's shock when the White Ninja remained underwater for over ten minutes. After Zane came up to the ship, the Ninja wondered if they had reached their true potential, and went to consult with Sensei Wu. Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths Although disappointed at the loss of the first Fangblade to the Serpentine, the Ninja realized that there were still three more for them to keep out of their foes' clutches. Before they could continue the hunt, however, they received a letter from Cole's father, who wanted his son to come visit him in Ninjago City. Cole was reluctant, revealing his troubled relationship with his father to his friends, and convinced them to act as though they had been at the dance school all this time. When the Ninja went to visit Lou, they were asked to demonstrate their dancing skills, with little success. However, Cole noticed that the Blade Cup - awarded to the winners of the annual "Ninjago Talent" show - contained another Fangblade, and resolved to enter the competition so that they could get it before the Serpentine did. However, unconvinced that their attempt at dancing would be good enough, he told the others that they would have to steal it during the show. Unfortunately, Lou overheard the plan, and angrily confronted his son about their planned deception before storming off. Lou's words had a deep impact on Cole, and he changed his mind when the night of the talent show came - the Ninja were going to win the Blade Cup fair and square. Instead of the planned dance routine, the Ninja donned their suits and performed Spinjitzu for the crowd, fending off a Serpentine attack mid-performance. At the end of their show, Cole defeated three Fangpyre by performing the legendary Triple Tiger Sashay, earning them a perfect score from the judges (despite a disguised Pythor's attempt to underscore them). Although pleased by his team's success, Cole was saddened to see no sign of his father in the crowd. When the Ninja went backstage with their prize, however, Lou appeared and congratulated his son, admitting that he now saw that Cole had a greater destiny than following in the footsteps of the Royal Blacksmiths. Unfortunately, the reconciliation was ruined when Pythor had this minions drop stage equipment on Lou - while Cole dived to protect his father, the Serpentine stole the Blade Cup and fled. The other Ninja lingered to check on Cole, only for the Black Ninja to emerge unharmed, having unlocked his True Potential after mending his relationship with Lou. In the aftermath of the attack, Cole and his friends returned to Lou's house. They lamented the loss of another Fangblade to Pythor, but the defeat was tempered by Lou, who showed them a picture he had taken of them with the Blade Cup. Along with the rest of his team, Cole happily hugged Lou, who welcomed all four Ninja as part of his extended family. The Green Ninja All of Nothing When Serpentine activity became surprisingly infrequent, Cole joined the Ninja in cornering a lone Venomari Soldier in the alleyways of Ninjago City. The Soldier revealed that Pythor was on the trail of the final Fangblade, halfway across the world, and the Ninja realized that they had no chance of claiming it from their foe. Back on the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd suggested stealing the other three Fangblades back from the Serpentine, and Nya discovered their new lair underground. In preparation for the important mission, the Ninja began training to counter the Serpentine's unique abilities, with Cole having Sensei Wu trap him in a net so he could learn how to escape the grip of the Constrictai. When the ship arrived at the Mountain of a Million Steps, the Ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu entered the Constrictai Tomb without any sign of the snakes visible, only for Cole to inadvertently open the path to the fortress by touching a crude drawing of the Ninja on the walls. Despite an attempt to sneak in unnoticed, the Ninja were quickly spotted and forced to fight their way to the Fangblades. Cole found himself trapped by Skalidor's tail, but relaxed his body to escape the coils and retaliate with a Triple Tiger Sashay. Eventually, the Ninja reached the bottom of the fortress, and Cole rushed forward to grab the Fangblades, but his approach triggered another trap that left him and his allies in a cage. To add insult to injury, Pythor returned at that moment, the fourth and final Fangblade in his grasp. Trapped and disarmed, the Ninja could only turn to Lloyd for help, contacting him through the Samurai Mech's communicator. When Lloyd said that he was coming to help them, Sensei Wu told him not to risk it, but Cole pointed out that the whole world was doomed if Pythor successfully revived the Great Devourer. As the Serpentine began a night of Slither Pit battles to celebrate their imminent victory, Cole attempted to pass the time by playing checkers with Jay, only for Kai to steal the latter's hair oil as part of an escape plan. After Kai slipped out of the cage and climbed onto a hanging chain, Cole led his friends in running back and forth in the cage, aiding Kai's swinging motions. Unfortunately, Pythor saw the attempted escape and had the heroes restrained even further, with Cole sarcastically commenting on how much better their position was now. Cole watched as Lloyd made his entrance and attempted to intimidate the Serpentine, and bore witness to the arrival of Lord Garmadon and the Skulkin. In the resulting fight, Pythor pulled a lever that caused the Ninja's cage to begin moving - moving, Cole noted, towards the acid at the bottom of the fortress. As the Ninja climbed up on the bars to avoid the corrosive goo, Lloyd freed them from their prison, allowing them to grab their weapons and rejoin the battle. During the fight, Pythor bumped into Cole, dropping the Fangblades. Cole immediately challenged the Anacondrai to battle, but Pythor simply vanished before his eyes. Deciding to take what they could get, the Ninja grabbed the Fangblades and ran back to their ship. With all four Fangblades in their possession, the Ninja threw an impromptu party, with Cole making fruit punch for his friends. When Lloyd arrived to report that his father had left, Cole joined the others in toasting Lord Garmadon, unaware that Pythor had stowed.away on the Destiny's Bounty during the battle. The Rise of The Great Devourer At the beginning of the episode, the ninja and Nya are on their way to Torchfire Mountain to destroy the Fangblades. As Kai and Nya are talking about it, Cole bursts in, looking rather ill from the ship's swaying - after Jay has a laugh at his expense, talk turns to Lloyd and how no one expected him to be the Green Ninja. Later on, the ninja are on the deck as the storm has passed. Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane meet Sensei Wu on the deck with the Fangblades. Zane notes that Sensei Wu is rather melancholy, prompting him to tell the ninja about his destiny, saying that he "will not be able to see tomorrow". The ninja do not understand, but proceed to set up a plank from where they can throw the Fangblades into the volcano. Unfortunately, Pythor chooses that moment to sabotage the engines, jerking the ship to one side and throwing Sensei Wu over the edge. Day of The Great Devourer After witnessing Sensei Wu be consumed by The Great Devourer, Cole, along with his friends, set out on the Destiny's Bounty, until it was destroyed. He was later part of the plan to trap The Great Devourer, and gave Lord Garmadon his Golden Weapon, expecting it back. It was stolen afterwards. Darkness Shall Rise Pirates Vs. Ninja Double Trouble Child's Play Cole, along with the other Ninja are turned into kids by Lord Garmadon and are chased by the Grundal, and at the end of the episode he and the other Ninja returned to normal. Wrong Place, Wrong Time Cole is helping to train Lloyd. He and the other ninja head to the city and arrive at night. While Fang-Suei works on the Fangpyre truck, Sensei Wu and the Ninja confront Lord Garmadon. Fang-Suei, Chokun, and Mezmo battle the heroes with their power tools. When the time portal opens, Sensei Wu tells the four Ninja to save the past and preserve the future. The four Ninja jump into the portal and land in a muddy rice field, not far from Four Weapons in the episode, Way of the Ninja. After Past Sensei Wu leaves the shop, the four Ninja tell him about their situation. Later, Cole hides so that he can kidnap Nya, along with Jay and Zane. Then Cole helps use the Scythe of Quakes to hurl the Mega Weapon into space. The Stone Army Starts when the ninja are awoken by their alarm clock. Later, Cole helps to fight the Stone Warriors. One stone warrior keeps the ninja running away. They stop inside a large room and close the doors, and as the Stone Warrior begins to break it down Lloyd suddenly comes up with a plan and tells the Ninja to distract it, which Cole helps do. The Day Ninjago Stood Still Cole is helping to train Lloyd to fight without using his eyes. Later, in Ninjago City, the Ninja save a woman who was trapped by the collapsing street. Sensei Wu tells the Ninja to gather everyone to an evacuation point to be picked up by the Destiny's Bounty, which the only suitable evacuation point was the roof of the NTV office building. The citizens all head to the building while the Ninja hold off the Stone Warriors using the Ultra Sonic Raider and the Ultra Dragon. Cole continues to help hold off the Stone Army. The Last Voyage The ninja sail to the dark island on the flightless Destiny's Bounty. Along the way they run into a storm and the ship-eating Starteeth. When the storm passes the ship, which now is missing a rudder and and has a hole in the side, the ship runs ashore on an island with a prison tower. When the ninja get to the top, Dr. Julien greets them and takes them in. Later, the ninja sail further to the island of Darkness. Island of Darkness The ninja finally arrive on the Island of Darkness, where the Stone Army is preparing for the final battle. The Ninja learn that the Temple of Light is where they can receive their elemental powers. In order to do this, the ninja must use a medallion to find the temple. Later Jay was able to find the Temple of Light by aligning three lights with the holes in the medallion - the temple is at the top of the island's highest mountain. With their new vehicles, the Ninja head for the Temple of Light, barely keeping ahead of the Stone Army. Inside the Temple, they find pictures on the walls depicting their journey from the past until the present. Further in is a great bell, hanging above a strange design on the floor bearing the Ninja's symbols. Realizing that it's the Instrument of Peace, Lloyd strikes it, causing a light to shine on him and beams of energy to reflect off crystals in the walls. Soon, the entire room is crisscrossed with beams, and one hits a pillar, making it glow brightly. At the foot of the pillar, Cole's armor transforms, and a Dragon Sword with the power of Earth appears in his hand as well as the other ninjas. As their swords manifest blades representing their respective elements, Lloyd rises into the air. The Ninja use their swords to send their elemental powers to Lloyd. The Stone Army finally marches into the Temple, but the Ninja are more than ready for them - using their new elemental powers, they easily trounce the warriors. Cole swallows his opponents in a mound of dirt. Finally, Lloyd summons the power of the Golden Dragon, creating a brilliant light that frightens the remaining stone soldiers into retreat. The Last Hope At the beach, Dr. Julien repairs the Falcon, while the Ninja celebrate their restored powers by shooting down coconuts. The party is interrupted by Sensei Wu, who chastises the Ninja for their unseemly mirth; they may have the power to defeat the Stone Army, but the Celestial Clock is still counting down to the final battle between light and darkness. At that, Misako reveals a way to at least delay the battle: if the Helmet of Shadows is returned to its pedestal, the countdown might stop long enough for them to gain an advantage. Risking everything, the Ninja disguise themselves as Stone Warriors and escort Misako to Lord Garmadon's camp. As General Kozu takes Misako to his master's tent, the disguised Ninja are put to work carrying Dark Matter to the superweapon. The weapon is surrounded by a wooden wall, but the Ninja notice one protruding detail - a very large cannon - and ponder what Garmadon plans to attack with it. Later the Ninja are , forcing them to fight their way back down to the entrance as Misako rejoins them. The Ninja make their escape with Misako and Nya in the power drill, but the Stone Army pursues them until the Overlord reminds Lord Garmadon that the Ninja could turn the army against him if they don the Helmet. After a frantic chase that ends in the Power Drill being disabled momentarily, Garmadon goes for the kill, only for Lloyd to blast it with his powers. Lord Garmadon emerges from the wreckage, weakened and vulnerable; from the Power Drill, the Ninja encourage Lloyd to finish him off. Despite everything at stake, the Green Ninja is unable to strike the fatal blow, forcing him to jump aboard the Power Drill as the Ninja make their escape from the advancing Stone Army. At the Celestial Clock, the Ninja meet with Sensei Wu and desperately look for the Helmet's pedestal with minutes to spare. As the Stone Army arrives, the Ninja find the pedestal and replace the Helmet, but it's one second too late; the countdown has ended and the final battle is upon them. As the clock fires a mighty energy flare inland, the Stone Army captures Nya and the Ninja are sent down into a crevasse. Surviving the fall, the Ninja head off to prepare for the final battle. Return of the Overlord Kai and the others intend to start the final battle and attack the Stone Army base, only to find it empty. They see the Garmatron's tracks and follow them. As they run, the Ninja reflect on all of their adventures, but the jovial mood is broken when they sense an evil presence nearby. Suddenly, a crimson Spinjitzu tornado hits Cole and Lloyd, and stops in front of the group to reveal Nya, who has been turned evil by Lord Garmadon, and the Ninja buy time for Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Misako to stop The Overlord and Garmadon. Later the Ninja have a rough time against Nya, until Zane realizes that they can use their elemental powers on the environment instead of their opponent. He uses his Elemental Blade to break the chain of Nya's weapon; Jay creates an electric barrier to deflect thrown needles; Cole blinds Nya with a cloud of dust; Kai cuts down a nearby tree so its leaves surround his corrupted sister. Finally, Zane freezes the tree, leaving Nya trapped within a dome of ice - wryly commenting that "this club just became boys only," Kai leads the others down the Garmatron's trail. Ninja rush up to their allies and start to fight the stone army. Meanwhile the battle continues on the beach and Lloyd is defeated. Fed up with the interference, the Overlord creates a portal for his army, declaring that they will go to Ninjago City personally to finish the job leaving the heroes trapped on the Island of Darkness. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Hitching a ride on Kai's Fire Robot, the ninja returned to the Temple of Light, where they activated a hidden mechanism that revealed the Golden Mech. When Lloyd sat in the cockpit, his powers as the Chosen One restored the ancient machine to fighting form. With the Ultra Dragon's arrival to the Island of Darkness, the group was able to return to Ninjago City, only to find it infected with Dark Matter and ruled by the Overlord, now restored to his monstrous true form. Despite their fighting prowess, the heroes were almost overwhelmed by the Stone Army, only to be saved when Dareth donned the Helmet of Shadows and took command of the ancient soldiers. Cole and the other ninjas proceeded to ascend the tower but only to be victim of the Overlord's corruption. Lloyd was forced to limp up to the top of the tower alone, where the Overlord was waiting. In the aftermath of the Overlord's defeat, all of his creations and corruption vanished. Cole reunited with his allies in the crater left by the Garmatron's disappearance. The Surge Following the battle with the Overlord, the Ninja now teach at Sensei Wu's Academy - which has replaced Darkley's School for Bad Boys - training a new generation of Ninja. Later they are invited by Cyrus Borg for a field trip to Borg Industries' Borg Tower. As the Ninja arrive in the office of Cyrus Borg, the Ninja were all very happy to meet him. Cyrus shows them to a gift he wanted to give them: an automated statue of himself. It looked like a regular statue, but Cyrus tells Kai that he should protect "them" with his life and to not let anyone know he had them. Walking into the elevator with their gift, they accidentally drop the statue, yet they discover it is hollow and is filled with new suits as well as the Techno Blades. Suddenly a robotic security voice in the elevator says that they should drop the blades. The Ninja refuse, and the elevator drops toward the ground at high speed. The Ninja luckily escape into an elevator going up right next to it, and manage to get their new outfits on for battle in their escape from Borg Tower. When they get down of the tower, Sensei Wu takes the Techno Blades and says that he wants Jay and Cole on the ground. Then Cole manages to defeat the Security Mech and hacks it with his Techno Blade, making it the Earth Mech. In the moment they almost get destructed, Lloyd comes on the Golden Dragon, defeating the robots. As the Ninjas get back into the vehicles and get on the road outside of the city, Overlord spots that Wu is getting away with the Techno Blades so he sends two copters which capture him on the building roof. However before that happened, Wu quickly dropped Techno Blades into Kai's Fighter so the Ninjas could safely get them out of the city, while Wu gets captured by Overlord's forces. The Art of the Silent Fist After scaping from New Ninjago City, the Ninjas are hides their vehicles. Misako then greets them and shows them to the Monastery, but Zane offers stay behind with the Techno Blades, as Garmadon (whom is now "Sensei Garmadon,") forbids any weapons in his monastery. As night falls, Garmadon arrives and teaches the Ninja and his students about "the art of the silent fist." While everyone inside is practicing the technique, Zane catches P.I.X.A.L. and tie her up, then returns to the Monastery as the Ninja come out to see what is going on. Zane then uses his Techno Blade to hack P.I.X.A.L.'s systems, freeing her from the Overlord's control. Grateful to Zane for saving her, P.I.X.A.L. tells the Ninja of Sensei Wu. Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. realizes she did not come alone and Nindroids surround the place. Ninjas successfully defeat the Nindroids by trapping them into mill wheel which then roll out. However, General Cryptor destroys Ninja's vehicles. After that, the Ninjas decides to split. Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya gets an idea to shut down the power in the city to stop virus controlling machines in the land. As night falls, they arrive to the station, but with high guard of Nindroids. They manage to get inside but can't find the way to break the power charge. When Cryptor sends Nindroids inside, Kai remembers Garmadon's lesson of fighting without fighting so they decide to lure Nindroids to destroy the charge which then explodes and all the power disappears, including P.I.X.A.L. who gets shut down. Blackout The Ninja have gone to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to look for parts that would enable Zane's hover-copter to run on solar power. While Ed, Jay, Cole, and Kai search through the junk piles, Nya transfers half of Zane's power source to P.I.X.A.L. The operation is a success and the android is re-activated. However the moment quickly goes sour when P.I.X.A.L. claims that Nya and Cole are a better couple then Nya and Jay. Jay overhears this as he comes in and he attacks Cole. Unbeknownst to the Ninja, Techno Wu arrives via hover-copter and powers General Cryptor, along with a few Nindroid Warriors, using electrocobrai. After activating a few Nindroids, Min-Droid sneaks and gets access to Ed & Edna's crane. The Ninja are still trying to break the battle against the two Ninja, but are failing. The tiny droid uses the crane and launches the truck at a garbage pile. Kai realizes and quickly informs his friends; the Ninja perform Spinjitzu and get out of the fallen vehicle, while Ed and Edna escape using bubble jet-packs. Then, Cryptor attacks him and P.I.X.A.L., but Zane uses his Techno Blade as a shield. Jay and Cole sees that their friend is in a difficult problem, and decide to help. Just as they run to Zane, their former sensei, Wu, traps the two in a pit. Nya managed to get by the controls of the pit, but she has a new problem to face: there are two wires, colored black and blue, and Nya has to cut one. If she destroys the wrong one, Jay and Cole will be crushed. Nya frees Jay and Cole and they assists Kai. However, Wu traps the Ninja in a corner, but Zane and P.I.X.A.L. come with a magnified vehicle and pick up Wu since he is now part metal. The Ninja are excited, but quickly ends when the Stranger frees Wu and flies away with their via hover-copter. However, the Stranger leaves a scale behind. Nya decides to give Lloyd and Garmadon a message. The Curse of the Golden Master The Hover-copter was eventually converted to solar power, the ninja returned to New Ninjago City with Nya and P.I.X.A.L. There, they reunited with Borg and explained their suspicions as to who stole the hard-drive containing the Overlord. They eventually came across the Stone Army Tomb, only to find the seal had been opened. Upon confronting Skales, they learned that the Serpentine had reformed and the Snake King even had a son. The Ninja and Nya were lead to a campfire where Acidicus told them of the Curse of the Golden Master, and how they believed it was referring to Lloyd. While the Ninja discussed the curse, Nya expressed her confusion that if the Serpentine didn't take the hard-drive, who was the culprit. Both questions had to be put on hold though, as Nindroids suddenly attacked the place, and Kai ordered the other Ninja and Nya to protect the Serpentine. The ninja findns out that the Electrocobrai are their power source. Skales tells them at the Curse of the Golden Master is upon them, and says that they would not be able to assist the Ninja because they're choosing to stay out of the conflict. The Ninja then return to the surface. Enter the Digiverse In the top of the Borg Tower, Borg prepares the device that will lead the ninjas to the Digiverse, a digital world where they will be able to gain access to the Tower's central computer and fight the Overlord directly. Borg explains the device will "download" the ninja themselves, along with the Techno-Blades, into the computer where the Overlord dwells. He also explains that this is the only method to succeed, as it will be a matter of time before the digital Overlord fully drains Lloyd's power. Although apprehensive, the ninjas are "downloaded" succesfully, and they wake up in the Digiverse. In no time, they begin mastering the advantages of the digital world. the ninjas begin their trek down toward the Tower's central computer--ironically below the Tower, where the Overlord had been defeated years before. When the Overlord realizes they are close to him, he attempts to immobilize them, but fails due to P.I.X.A.L. electronically interfering from outside. He then turns the digitized New Ninjago City upside down, but the ninja keep moving with their digitized vehicles. Together they get to the top--that is, the bottom--of the tower and insert the Techno-Blades... only to find the Overlord severed the circuit to the motherboard. The ninja are severely beaten by the Overlord as he consumes more of Lloyd's golden power, proclaiming his becoming a true "golden master" of the real world and the digital world. Strengthened by Lloyd's proclamations that the ninja always have each other's strengths to fight together, ninjas fights off the Overlord's influence and turns gold and, using Lloyd's shared power, reroute the circuit to the motherboard and completely destroy the Overlord virus from the system, initiating a reboot. Codename: Arcturus At The Temple of Light, Lloyd gives up his Golden Power to restore the Ninjas' elemental powers. Meanwhile, at Borg Tower, Sensei Wu spots General Cryptor aboard a train heading for Ouroborus. He tries to send Jay and Cole to investigate, but they are fighting over Nya once more at the movie theater. As night falls, Nya, Jay and Cole get out of the cinema and then Jay and Cole ask her did she decide which of them she will pick. She said that she will pick Jole, a robot created by her that is mixture of Jay and Cole--a decision that is rendered moot when it freaks out and runs away. When they see light coming from Borg Tower, they get up to Borg's office where they find Garmadon, Wu, Lloyd and Zane who tell them that the Overlord is alive and is holding Kai hostage. They realize how the name Arcturus is actually a clue about the Overlord's new plan, although P.I.X.A.L is unable to find anything related, since she has every point in time of Ninjago's history in her database. Zane and Garmadon remember how they and the others went back in time and destroyed Garmadon's Mega Weapon--an event that P.I.X.A.L, Lloyd, and everyone else never knew about because the past and present had been altered. By the time Zane, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd get to Ouroborus, they don't find anything new around until a huge door below them opens and they fall into an underground base where they find a huge rocket called "Arcturus". They realize that the rocket will lead Pythor and his Nindroid minions to space and reach the Golden Weapons from the star where the Megaweapon was destroyed. Lloyd tries to stop him from lifting the rocket but Overborg stops him. With help from a freed Kai, the other ninjas hold off the Nindroids with their new elemental powers. Pythor initiates the countdown for the rocket to launch into space, so Lloyd leads the ninja into it just in time. The Void The Ninjas are in the Arcturus rocket as it flies through space. They make contact with Borg Tower and voice their concerns about their current predicament to Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L.. The ninjas put the space suits just as the rocket disengages its un-needed engines. However when they climb up toward the door leading to the cockpit they are attacked by Nindroids, who fire on them with laser guns. Following Jay's initiative of going commando and learning that their Spinjitzu does not work in zero-gravity, the others take the laser guns too so they successfully repel the attack. Soon the Arcturus enters an incoming comet's tail and is battered by massive ice meteorites. The Arcturus rocket crashes on the comet's surface where the melted and fused forms of the Golden Weapons are located. The Nindroids and the hidden Ninja discover them as Jay excitedly finds an extraterrestrial beetle. Unfortunately, said bugs eat anything metal—a fact that reaches them from Nya too late. While the Nindroids get away with the golden mass aboard their ROV, the Ninja follow pursuit in their own while using the pursuing bugs against their robotic adversaries. The Ninjas eventually succeed in taking Cryptor's ignition key to the rocket, so that they cannot leave the comet with the Golden Weapons and take them to the Overlord. However, their victory is short-lived when they find another bug swarm among the rocket—chewed up in pieces. Seeing this as well, Cryptor and the other surviving Nindroids use their built-in boosters to fly off the comet with their golden prize. Stranded on the surface with the insects, the Ninja report to the others that they had failed and are not coming back home. The Titanium Ninja In space, the Ninja despair after repeated failed attempts to escape. However, Lloyd refuses to give up, suggesting that they use their elemental powers and everything around them to restart the ship. Reheartened by Lloyd's words, the Ninja repair the ship and use Zane as a power source. Though Zane gets overheated by the strain, they manage to fly back to the Earth—to land safely, the ninjas uses a new technique: Elemental Shields . P.I.X.A.L. uses a motorcycle to catch up with her friends, using her power to land them on their vehicles. As the Ninja reunite with their allies, Cyrus tells them that they should head for the Temple of Fortitude, a place where the Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master battled long ago. He claims there's a shield at the place, so the Nindroids won't harm them, and there is something he wants to give them that may help them save the world. The Ninja begin travelling to the temple, but pause when they see the Golden Master's path of destruction. Lloyd reminds his friends that the only way to save Ninjago is to reach the Temple of Fortitude, but the Overlord sees them and uses a massive Spinjitzu tornado against them. The Ninja swiftly run back, rendezvousing with Cyrus, Wu, and Garmadon. There Cyrus gives them the ultimate weapon—a pill. Borg then explains that it was no ordinary pill, it could make anyone shrink. Garmadon and Wu decides to would hit the pill straight into the Overlord's mouth. Borg gives the Ninja armor which protects them from some attacks from the Overlord. The Ninja go into Ninjago City, when an item hurls at them but are protected since they have on the armor. Wu hits the pill, which heads straight to the Overlord's mouth, but Pythor sacrifices himself and swallows the pill instead. As a result, Pythor shrinks down to the size of a worm. The Golden Master is outraged that the Ninja try to shrink him. He obtains the Ninja with his Golden Power only to miss Zane. The Ninja of Ice tells his friends to support him one last time, and the Ninja bounce him. Although, during the process, he landed and touched the Golden Master's gold. He refused to let go, admitting the fact that Ninja never quit, which frees his friends. He remembers his past, and freezes the Overlord which also killed him and the Golden Master. The Ninja are disappointed that Zane has passed, and proceed to his funeral. Borg makes a speech on how he thought technology was the best way to destroy problems, but instead cost more. He now names Zane the Titanium Ninja. He later passed the microphone to Kai. The Red Ninja claims no one knew what powered Zane, and he thought it was brotherhood, because that's how Zane powered him. When he finished the speech, snow began to appear. The Invitation After Zane's sacrifice, the team has broke. Cole is shown to have become a lumberjack. Out of nowhere, the Green Ninja appears again. Lloyd tries to convince Cole to get on the team, but Cole refuses, being sick of fighting, Serpentine, Nindroids, and Jay. Meanwhile, a huge chunk of wood rolls towards the people of Ninjago, so Cole makes rocks to stop it. Lloyd leaves, also telling Cole to visit him if he changes his mind. He later reunites with Kai, Jay, and Lloyd. Lloyd informs the Ninja his new plan: hiring a new Ninja. The others completely dislike the idea, saying Zane is not replaceable. They quickly get interrupted by Eyezor and his gang. The Ninja go to the back of the shop after they've stopped Eyezor's gang and see a drawn picture of Zane attached to a shrine with an invitation to a Tournament of Elements. They decide to accept and are walking onto the ship when Garmadon comes and tries to stop them, warning them that Master Chen, who invited them, is a dangerous man. Lloyd retorts by saying that they have to find Zane. Against the better judgement of Clouse, Chen's ex-second-in-command, Garmadon accompanies the Ninja on board, where they meet the other Elemental Masters. Clouse announces that they reach Chen's island, and while the Ninja wonder where they will find Zane, we discover that Chen is keeping the new Zane in a prison cell. Shadow of Ronin After relocating to Spinjago, Cole listened to Kai retell the events on Chen's Island. Following the story, the Ninja began to train but that was interrupted by the arrival of Ronin who stole the Ninja's memories using the Obsidian Glaive. In the hopes of finding a way to restore their memories, Wu sent the Ninja to speak to Hibiki at Kryptarium Prison. After dispatching with Ronin's goons, they learned of the Inky Lemonberry in the Toxic Bogs. Needing Nya's grappling hook to traverse it, they went to pick her up from Ed & Edna's Scrap N' Junk, though fell under attack by Serpentine. Cole realized that Ronin must have modified their memories to trick them into thinking that they were still enemies with the Ninja. Once arriving in the Toxic Bogs, Cole drank the Tea of Insight and was the first to learn of where his Obsidian Weapon was located. Winds of Change Cole and the Ninja used their Elemental Dragons to capture a Fangfish that had been terrorizing a local village. Upon returning successful to Wu's new tea shop Steep Wisdom, Cole and the others were sent by their Sensei into Ninjago City to advertise the new store, yet without using their powers. While they obeyed their sensei at first, after failing to attract anyone Cole decided to use his super strength to list a car and gain the nearby citizen's attention. Unfortunately, Morro possessed Lloyd's body and the other Ninja lost their elemental abilities. They returned to Wu for answers just as the tea shop fell under attack by the Master of Wind. Cole attempted to use spinjitzu to fend him off, but in the end the Ninja were forced to retreat with Wu and Nya in the Destiny's Bounty. Ghost Story Morro soon caught up to them using his Elemental Dragon and while Wu made an imprint of the staff's secret message, the masters of earth and lightning tried to fend him off. They were defeated with ease however, and turned their attention to helping Nya stabilize the ship as it crashed in the Forest of Tranquility. The Ninja made camp and Wu told them of his past with Morro. The next morning Misako arrived and discovered that the first symbol means Airjitzu, a martial art created by Sensei Yang. The Ninja mount wallipers and the Black Ninja followed Kai towards Stiix where Ronin was keeping the scroll. Unfortunately, their head start was lost when Kai lead them away from Stiix rather than towards it. After Zane pointed this out, Jay and Cole elected to follow Zane instead and they soon came across train tracks leading to Stiix. After nightfall, they came to a train station and stopped, intending to rest. However, they were soon beset by Wrayth on the Chain Cycle and engulfed in a frenzied battle against the ghost menace. Incidentally, he defeated himself when his chain hooked on a nearby water tower and poured its contents onto himself. The Ninja were left stunned by this, but realizing that a passing train was headed to Sttix, quickly ran after it. Stiix and Stones The Ninja eventually arrived in Stiix and confronted Ronin in his shop. The thief demanded a high price for the scrolls, but due to Kai's horrible negotiating skills, it was raised even higher. To earn money, the Ninja were hired to build a dock and Cole helped lay down the planks. Unfortunately, a fly damaged the Titanium Ninja's language database and they ended up accidentally destroying the bridge. With Zane unable to speak, Jay took charge and decided that they should simply steal the scrolls. Appearance Cole has a muscular body with the basic yellow flesh of a LEGO character. He has shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. He generally prefers black clothing. For more images on Cole's appearance in his different ninja suits, click here. Personality Cole is the calm and intelligent leader of the five Ninja. In the beginning, Cole lacked direction and purpose, being unable to put his skill to good use. Becoming a Ninja seemed to be the Earth Ninja's calling, since he was more than happy to accept Sensei Wu's offer. Cole thoroughly enjoys helping others in need and feels accomplished with a job well done. His passion for success in missions causes him to carefully plan out tactics late in the night, often resulting in lack of sleep. At first Cole insisted he was without fear, though Zane quickly saw through his facade and pointed out his fear of dragons. Shortly after, when the Ninja had to recruit their elemental dragons, Cole wanted no part in the event and awkwardly stood on top of the Earth Dragon instead of properly mounting it. Despite his initial hesitance, he grew to accept the Earth Dragon, even learning to care for it more than the other Ninja cared for their dragons. He and Zane are the most serious and focused of the five Ninja, but that does not stop him from occasionally allowing his one-track mind to get the best of him. Once he really sets his mind to something, he will remain interested in it until it is fulfilled (for instance, when he was itching for a fight in "Island of Darkness"). Cole is one to put himself at risk before his friends, and prefers to hold a strong front to ensure he can stay reliable and keep his team in order. However, he has shown sympathy toward Zane and Lloyd when they were both melancholic. When trying to comfort his allies, he seems to have trouble finding the correct words to do so, only able to accomplish the task with the example of his teammates. Weapons and Abilities Cole commands the element of Earth, giving him great physical strength and durability. He can stand his ground to a supernatural degree - enemies frequently act as though they have hit a person-shaped brick wall when they bump into him. At full power, he can manipulate the earth below his feet, causing earthquakes, creating fissures, throwing rocks and dust at enemies, or even burying things in rapidly-rising mounds of dirt. Like his fellow Ninja, he can also perform Spinjitzu. After coming to terms with his dancing heritage, Cole gains a surprising amount of grace and flexibility, allowing him to wriggle out of tight spaces when he relaxes himself. His new agility also enables him to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay, which is effective against multiple opponents or for getting himself out of trouble. In battle, Cole favors scythes, especially the Scythe of Quakes. He later wields an Elemental Blade with the power of Earth, allowing him to use his elemental powers to great effect once more. After becoming a ghost Cole obtains ghost powers such as possessing things like snow or Zane's mech dim instated in the episode Peek A Boo. He also has the ability to phase through solid objects and use his corporal form to create items, such as a key. This does, however make him weak to water Ninjago.com Description Cole is the ninja of Earth. He is disciplined, responsible, strong and a good planner. In the past, he has had a big job to do keeping his more emotional teammates under control. But now he is more relaxed and willing to let others take the lead sometimes. Cole always tries to keep his feet on the ground, even when he is doing Spinjitzu. Kai jokes that Cole is the only ninja he’s ever heard of who brings a book to battles, so he won’t get bored. * Cole was a student at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts as a dancer … for two days. * Cole likes all kinds of climbing: Rock climbing, cave climbing, tree climbing and dragon climbing … whatever that is! * Cole's favorite color is actually orange … but don't tell anyone. * When Cole was a child his friends jokingly called him Cole Bucket. Trivia *Cole used to be afraid of dragons until he met Rocky. He seems to care for Rocky more than the other Ninja care for their own Dragons, as Cole was the most upset when the Dragons had to leave in Snakebit. He was also the happiest to see that Rocky had returned as the Ultra Dragon. *His hobbies include rock climbing, drawing, cooking, and sometimes, dancing. *He is extremely determined in culinary arts, but according to the other Ninja, he is a terrible chef. However, his Snogfruit Punch (made in "All of Nothing") was apparently fairly decent, as the Ninja were all seen drinking some at the end of the episode. *Cole's name is a pun on coal, a black fossil fuel found deep underground. *Cole was the third Ninja to unlock his True Potential. *His real favorite color is orange, although he doesn't want anybody to know. *Cole has feelings for Nya, just as she has for him. *In "The Temple on Haunted Hill," he becomes a ghost at the end of the episode but is still on the Ninjas' side. **As of Season 5, Cole can possess anything due to him being a ghost. *Cole has a slight motion sickness, as shown in ''The Rise of The Great Devourer'' and ''The Last Hope''. *In "Grave Danger," Cole could not see his reflection of an older self, alluding a probably horrible fate. Appearances *2112 Cole *2516 Ninja Training Outpost *2263 Turbo Shredder *853099 Cole Keychain *853102 Ninjago Magnet Set *2170 Cole DX (DX) *2520 Ninjago Battle Arena (DX) *2509 Earth Dragon Defense (DX) *9004148 Cole Minifigure Clock (DX) *9455 Fangpyre Mech (Kendo) *9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball (Kendo) *9551 Kendo Cole (Kendo) *9444 Cole's Tread Assault (ZX) *9447 Lasha's Bite Cycle (ZX) *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider (ZX) *9579 Starter Set (ZX) *30087 Cole's ATV (ZX) *853402 Cole ZX Keychain (ZX) *9006791 Cole ZX Minifigure Clock (ZX) *9572 NRG Cole (NRG) *70502 Cole's Earth Driller (Elemental) *70720 Hover Hunter (Techno) *70723 Thunder Raider (Techno) *3856 Ninjago (Micro Figure) *70733 Blaster Bike (Deepstone) *70734 Master Wu Dragon (Deepstone) *70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty (Deepstone) *70747 Cole's Boulder Blaster (Jungle) *70753 Lava Falls (Tournament) *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"Way of the Ninja" **"The Golden Weapon" **"Rise of the Snakes" **"Home" **"Snakebit" **"Never Trust a Snake" **"Can of Worms" **"The Snake King" **"Tick Tock" **"Once Bitten, Twice Shy" **"The Royal Blacksmiths" **"The Green Ninja" **"All of Nothing" **"The Rise of The Great Devourer" **"Day of The Great Devourer" **"Darkness Shall Rise" **"Pirates Vs. Ninja" **"Double Trouble" **"Ninjaball Run" **"Child's Play" **"Wrong Place, Wrong Time" **"The Stone Army" **"The Day Ninjago Stood Still" **"The Last Voyage" **"Island of Darkness" **"The Last Hope" **"Return of the Overlord" **"Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" **"The Surge" **"The Art of the Silent Fist" **"Blackout" **"The Curse of the Golden Master" **"Enter the Digiverse" **"Codename: Arcturus" **"The Void" **"The Titanium Ninja" **"The Invitation" **"Only One Can Remain" **"Versus" **"Ninja Roll" **"Spy for a Spy" **"Spellbound" **"The Forgotten Element" **"The Day of the Dragon" **"The Greatest Fear of All" **"The Corridor of Elders" **"Winds of Change" **"Ghost Story" **"Stiix and Stones" *''LEGO Battles: Ninjago'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids'' *''LEGO Ninjago: The Final Battle'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' *''LEGO Dimensions'' Gallery Meet Cole, Ninja of Earth! Col.jpg|Cole's Artwork ColeZXofficial.png|Cole's ZX Artwork downloadF79C4836D679F43324DD424D166CD9D2.jpg|Cole's Earth Symbol ColenZanecardsfun.png 250px-Cole.png|Cole in LEGO Battles: Ninjago 2112-0000-xx-33-1.jpg|Cole on his spinner Lumberjack Cole Art.PNG 5353112583_2ab0d71abd.jpg ColeFinal.png|Cole 180px-ColeDX.png|Cole DX Cole_ZX1.png|Cole ZX NRGcole3.png|NRG Cole Cole 2015.png|Tournament Cole Spinjitzucole.png|Cole's Spinjitzu Tornado coleop.png|Cole in the opening theme beforesenseiwu2.png|Cole before meeting Sensei Wu treadassault.png|Cole's Tread Assault colesdrawing.png|Cole's drawing 18Danceroutine.png|Cole, on the far left NRGCole.png|Cole's True Potential Coleandzane.png Colezanekids.png|Zane and Cole as kids Redo2616.jpg 17Greatdevourercole.png Chen poster.jpg SoRKaiColeJetpack.png Cole 2015.png Nindroidsposter.PNG SoR Crashed DB X.PNG SoRColeSmiles.png BuildWyOut.png SoRPlanA.png SoRColeFacepalm.png SoRColeCave.png SoRColeKai.png SoRCole19.png SoR Crashed DB X2.PNG SoR Three Ninja.PNG SoR Cole Scythe.PNG JungleColeHood.png SoR18.png SewerNetwork.png SoRColeAnoyed.png SorColeLooks.png ColeLook.png NinjaBed.png TeamPlan.png ColeFinalBattle.png Cole2-S2Ep2.jpg ColeBusTokensS2Ep2.jpg DeepstoneCole1.png|Deepstone Cole ColeSeason5.png|In season 5 Imagecoleisaghost.jpg pl:Cole Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Ninja Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Elemental masters Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Airjitzu Category:Characters Category:2015 characters Category:Heroes Category:Major characters Category:Golden Power Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Ghosts